sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota Hightower
Name: Dakota Hightower Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5' 6" Weight: 118lbs Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Dark Brown with light brown ombre. Kills: One or None Weapon: Glock 18 Appearance: A descendant of the Southern Ute tribe, Dakota is Native American with a warm-light brown complexion. She has long straight hair that when left to hang reaches the middle of her back although it is normally braided or tied up. Her eyes and face are oval shaped with her eyes being framed by long thin eyebrows. Her cheeks are full and she has a small flat nose. Her build is lean and athletic as a result of her frequent participation in physically intensive sports. On the day of her selection Dakota was wearing an old and faded Denver Broncos hoodie over a black t-shirt that had 'Last of a Dying Breed' printed on it in white block capitals. On her lower body she had a pair of faded, ripped black skinny jeans—some of the rips being part of the fashion, some not—and a worn out pair of hiking boots. She also had a black slouch beanie on with a dark blue tribal patterned polar Buff as a neck warmer. Interests: Dakota's main interests are long distance running, gaming and cheerleading. She enjoys all of these activities because they engage her on a level where she feels what she gets out of them matches the amount of effort she puts in. Long-distance running was Dakota’s first main hobby and was something she enjoyed doing because it allowed her to be alone while also taking part in a sport. While she was briefly a member of the track team for this she didn’t enjoy the atmosphere and quickly dropped out. Gaming was a hobby she picked up from her friends and despite her introduction to it being through playing with friends it is something else she prefers to do alone. Dakota doesn’t have any set genre she prefers to play but in the very loosest sense she prefers 3rd-person action and adventure games. Cheer-leading was something Dakota took up later in school at her parents insistence that she take up a team sport, while she was initially resistant Dakota was eventually talked into taking one up and decided that cheer-leading was the one option she could tolerate. To her surprise she found herself enjoying the combination of physicality and finesse that was required. History: Dakota was originally born in southern Colorado at the Southern Ute Tribe reserve but her parents needing more money as she grew up moved to Denver when she was ten as the job prospects were better. Despite the move and the fact both her parents worked full-time Dakota still grew up in a low income household. This left her with the awkward situation of being the new kid in school who had old clothes. This led to her time at school being marked by substantial initial bullying that eventually died away as she got older and stopped reacting in any visible way. Dakota took up long distance running during this time as a way of coping with the stress she was under as well as allowing her to be alone. Upon joining High School, Dakota's parents having realized that their daughter was in danger of becoming an outcast at school encouraged her to take up a team sport. Ironically Dakota found cheer-leading to be the most enjoyable of the sports she tried and joined the team. This led to her becoming friends with some of the more popular girls somewhat by accident as they became friends through the team. Despite her initial awkwardness at becoming part of her new social circle Dakota eventually found a niche as the quiet listener of the group. Although she is still sometimes the subject of occasional jibes about her race from others Personality: Dakota is a reserved person who paradoxically spends a lot of her time with the popular group of girls at school. To this end she is understanding and a good listener, always trying to help her friends deal with their problems. She doesn’t socialize much with people outside of the cheer-leading squad although she still tries to be friendly with others. She much prefers to be left alone outside of school and tries to stay away from social gathering unless specifically invited and will attend parties only to show her face, not because she enjoys them in anyway. Reputation: Dakota has a somewhat strange reputation at school, as she is genuinely liked by some people especially those she regularly hangs around with and those that she talks to. But she is also viewed as a weird hanger-on of the popular kids group due to her personality and appearance or a bit weird by people who don't know her very well. The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Glock 18 (assigned weapon, lost) '''Allies: 'Morgan Jones, Mekayka Baker 'Enemies: 'Mick Sexsmith, Justin Zayn 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Dakota, in chronological order. Before: *RUN *The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *The Charm The Fury *Radical-6 *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dakota Hightower. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters